Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! __TOC__ About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! This is where you can make anything fictional about the popular online game Club Penguin! We are now run by the Beauracrats at the Project:Beauru of Beauracracy. The Webmaster system was EPIC FAIL. OBEY THE ALMIGHTY BOB!!!! Feel free to contact the Beauracrats to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this, an administrator will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our encyclopediatic brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read the annoucments! Create A Page! bgcolor=white default=Insert Page Title Here. buttonlabel=Create Page Announcements * Hello mudkipz, If you like pokemon and humour style wikias then feel free to join the fresh and empty Unpokemon wiki!! Its a humour style wikia where you can make fun of pokemon that I adopted, Its in the link, go there and start editing!!!(http://unpokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page)[[user:leekduck|Leekduck]] RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 18:52, 8 July 2009 (UTC) *Please sign Forum:Bring Back Metalmanager‎! Save him! --[[User:Zapwire|''' Zapwire']] The dark side of the moon 11:46, 8 July 2009 (UTC) * Please help expand this article out of respect for Billy Mays. --Speeddasher * We have decided to open up sysop requests again, but only 2! More will be deleted. They are open on the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Requests for Adminship now. Only 2, so hurry! On that note, see Forum:The Last Sysops & Forum:New Systems for more on it. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!]]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'''The Cookie Master, bow!]]) 20:18, 5 July 2009 (UTC) * TurtleShroom gave me fate into not quitting, so I am not quitting. I will be here full-time, beside TurtleShroom, ZapWire, Explorer, Leekduck, Hat Pop, Speeddasher & Kwiksilver. More with Kwiksilver as we are planning a (hit) story. Go to Forum:The Last Sysops. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 11:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) *Leekduck has not quit, hes semi-quitting, so hes not left but hes not going to edit that muchLeekduck RUN KIRBY HES RIGHT BEHIND YOU 11:05, 5 July 2009 (UTC) "Cool" Articles *USA *The Troublesome Trio *Dorkugal *UnitedTerra *Ninjinian *Triskelle *Explorer *The Sapie Brothers *Project Tracker *Dystopian: The Musical! *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Penghis Khan *Freezeland *Project Triple Scanner *Darktan *X-Virus *G's Family *Sensei's Family *Craáin Sensei *Maledict ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- *See Our Featured Articles! ---- Featured Things! Featured stuff. Featured Article of the Week This week's FAOTW is... (drumroll please) Dorkugal! The island nation of Dorkugal is a technology hot spot; as well as the site of the first explorers since Pengiaville. Populated almost entirely by nerds, the landscape is very odd indeed. Yet despite all of these amazing technological advancements, their shipbuilding skills match that of the 1500s' era of Europe. In other words: wooden, wind powered galleons with a GPS on them. ... more here! Featured Quote Featured Picture The official portrait of Hydro Plane. User Of The Week Congrats to Spy Guy Pers! Absences One day before the start of your absence (if you do have), please put your absence file in "Current AbsenceS", or Mabel will destroy YOU! Absences currently with planned end Full Absences Partial Absences (could still edit but not so actively) Absences currently with no planned end Full Absences Partial Absences Absences starting Later NONE. Lonely Characters There are many fantastic characters that are well written, but are unheard of. These lonely characters would be thrilled to appear in your stories. Research first! * Napoley Bonapart * Mathster * Tapestrea * G's Family * Steven * True Sensei * Rare Puffles * Newman (though the article needs improvement) * Annoying Old Party Penguin * Auld Lang Syne * Spy Guy Pers * Flamehopper * Warper (needs improvement) * Ernie * Emoticons * Will Whitefoot * Coolnerd1 * Gaarg * Captain Ash * Modeus Marzipan Dittofang * Sister Alkamesh Categories The Fake Games O' CP The Fake Rooms O' CP The Fake Stories O' CP The Fake Cards O' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper This Wiki in other languages *French Category:Main